Nunca Olvides Que Te Quiero
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Ella se iba, no quería que se fuera, simplemente, no quería ser olvidado. El simplemente era un compañero de clases, no era más para ella, y eso le dolía. Pero a pesar de eso...  -...Nunca Olvides Que Te Quiero...- SasuSaku AU Moderno.Summary dentro.
1. No Me Olvides

**Summary:**

**Ella se iba, con otras personas, nuevas personas. Hacía tiempo que ella se había ido, pero, aún así, le dolía. Él no era más que un simple compañero de clases que molestaba a su compañera, pero para él, ella era más que eso: era su compañera, quería que fuera su amiga, y quien sabe, y hasta su novia. Pero entonces, se convirtió en algo más que eso…**

**-...Nunca Olvides que te quiero…- le dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso, y le regalaba aquella tierna sonrisa.**

** : **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, te pido que la respetes y no la tomes.**

**Di NO al PLAGIO!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nunca Olvides Que Te Quiero<p>

Capítulo 1

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Sasuke-

No Me Olvides…

.

.

Ella se había ido ya hacia un tiempo.

Pero aunque ella se hubiera ido hacia tiempo, para él seguía siendo ayer cuando se fue.

No quería admitirlo, pero la extrañaba.

No era su novio, pero para él, como si lo fuera…

No era su amigo, pero lo deseaba, lo quería, y ojalá hubiera sido así, pero para ella no era más que un compañero de clases que le gustaba molestarla durante ellas.

Pero aún así, la extrañaba, extrañaba muchas cosas, cualidades, de ella. Extrañaba su presencia e inclusive, extrañaba su ceño fruncido.

Muchas cosas le recordaban a ella, recordaba que ella disfrutaba mucho de las clases de literatura, ella simplemente apreciaba leer, le gustaba encarnarse en aquellos personajes de sus libros favoritos. Increíble.

Pero desde que ella se había ido, ahora disfrutaba más de las clases de literatura, como una forma de recordar su sonrisa, sus risas y demás…

Pero justo hoy, justo a esa hora, y justo en esa clase, volvió a acordarse de ella, y todo, por una "cosa" que el profesor les trajo, y todavía tuvo el descaro de decir:

"— Cuando termine de leerles esto, quiero preguntarles algo…"

No dijo más, pensó que iba a ser algo relacionado a esa lectura, pero no, estaba equivocado…

.

.

.

_No Me Olvides…_

_._

_¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me voy?_

_Pero no un "me voy" de "hasta luego"._

_¿Sino uno de para siempre?_

_¿Me olvidarías?_

_¿Me dejarías a un lado y continuarías con tu vida?_

_¿Me buscarías y me dejarías ser parte de tu vida?_

_¿Estarías a mi lado y yo al tuyo?_

_¿O me darías a escoger?_

_¿Qué pasaría con mis deseos?_

_¿Y conmigo?_

_¿Qué hay de mañana?_

_¿Y de los demás días?_

_Sabes que el pasado es pasado…_

_Al igual que algunas memorias…_

_Se olvida…_

_Uno siempre olvida algo…_

_Tú siempre olvidas algo…_

_¿Qué pasó ayer?_

_¿Hace un mes?_

_¿Seis meses?_

_¿Un año?_

_¿Toda tú vida?_

_Como la niñez…_

_Seguro tú ahora me olvidas…_

_Seguro ahora te haces las preguntas…_

_Pero aun así…_

_Yo no quiero que me olvides…_

_Quiero que lo sientas…_

_Quiero que lo digas…_

"_Esta persona estuvo conmigo…"_

_No lo olvides…_

_No me olvides…_

_No me hagas rogar…_

_Porque duele como si te encajaran un puñal directo en el corazón…_

_Desangrando poco a poco…_

_Cortando la respiración poco a poco…_

_Yéndose la vida como el agua entre tus manos…_

_Así se siente ser olvidado…_

_¿Tú me olvidarías si me voy?_

_Espero que no…_

_._

_Por siempre…_

_._

Fue una simple pregunta:

"— ¿A quién les recuerda? —"

Entonces lo supo.

Sabía quien había escrito eso…

Porque no quería simplemente olvidarla…

Porque la tenía encajada en el corazón…

Porque le dolía que ella no estuviera con él…

Entonces el solo contestó:

"— Me recuerda a ella… — "

Entonces para muchos quedó una duda…

¿Quién es _ella_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola! Al fin! Si! T-T estoy tan realizada!  
><strong>

**En fin, dejemos mi teatro para despues xD, como ya leen, una nueva historia Y-Y ya la tenia pensada... En serio, solo el titulo xD Pero cuando iba en la carretera, se me ocurrió, no pregunten de donde salió la idea, solo en verdad espero que la hayan disfrutado, y bueno, dejenme decirles que esta historia solo tendrá 2 o 3 caps como maximo, y lo digo porque los tengo escritos en mi ipod xD, en verdad no creo poder continuar la historia más de 3 caps, ni con epílogo xD .En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap :)**

**Pronto podré actualizaciones en las otras historias, ah! eso me recuerda**

***Tengo esta historia nueva**

***Tengo un Drabble de Sasuke**

***Y una propuesta ItaSaku, bueno, tengo más, pero solo he puesto esta, que se llama Perfect Enemy ^^**

***Tambien tengo ganas de poner una historia del libro de cecelia ahern, "If You Could See Me Now" Amo ese libro, lo estoy pensando xD**

***Y! No por menos, tengo de "Are You Alice?" y de "Heart No Kuni No Alice", les recomiendo mucho el manga de estos, están basados en Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas ^^ (y que se dice de los chicos *¬* xD)  
><strong>

**Bien, tambien quisiera agradecer a las personas que agragaron a "¡Ay!", "The Only Exception" y "Thanks For The Memories" a favoritos y a seguirlas.**

**Despues nombro a las chicas de los reviews en TFTM, cuando haya actualizado, al igual que en The Only Exception ^^  
><strong>

**Nombro a las y los (si es que hay xD) de "¡Ay!"**

**Melody.B**

**Pinku-chan**

**setsuna17**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Xx-Leah-xX**

**Madoka pick**

**negogirl amuto**

**emilyvedder**

**writen-white**

**Nitzume-Uzumaki**

**Mikoto-Uchiha06**

**Emiita**

**Alexiel-Cullen**

**itszel**

**ale uchiha**

**flordecerezo97**

**shugoitim**

**Miisaki-chan**

**Midori-BlackSin**

**Aiko Amitie**

**okami-onna**

**chio-miau**

**MonyLony  
><strong>

**Eso es todo chicas! Gracias por sus reviews, por agregarme a sus favoritos, a seguir mi historia y demás! Tambien por leerla**

**Besooooooooooooooooooooos muchos besos!**

**Cuídate**

**Stephanie (UF) ^3^**

**PD:En Itunes están venidendo un disco por Japón, "Songs For Japan" todas las canciones son en ingles, pero vienen unas muy bonitas. Entre los artistas que se encuentran en este disco son Norah Jones, Leona Lewis, Lady GaGa, Beyonce, Bon Jovi, U2, Sting, Justin Timberlake, Justin Bieber, ADELE, Lady Antebellum, etc. El disco no es caro, muy recomendable, y además, ayudas a Japón ^^  
><strong>

**PD 2: Un review por favor e.e?  
><strong>


	2. Ella

**Disclaimer:** Estoy segura de que para estos momentos ya te lo sabes... Pero recuerda no tomar lo que no es tuyo...

* * *

><p>Nunca Olvides Que Te Quiero<p>

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 2:

Sasuke—

…Ella…

.

.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos _aún_ más de lo que había planeado.

Pero más que _"situación"_, era precisamente ELLA quien se le escapaba, se le iba de las manos.

Ella no le creyó cuando él le dijo que le parecía hermosa.

Ni siquiera cuando le dijo _"me gustas"_.

Ella se le estaba yendo.

Se iba a otro lugar, un _nuevo_ lugar; con otras personas, _nuevas_ personas.

Pero en cambio, justo hoy, se le apareció. Estaba ahí _casi_ enfrente de él.

Hoy la ve tan radiante, tan hermosa, más hermosa que antes…

Pero sabe que aunque le diga, ella no le creerá, pero aún así lo piensa, lo cree.

Hoy la ve sonriendo, riendo… Creyendo lo que los otros chicos le dicen, pero no lo que _él_ le dice.

Se quiere acercar, pero no puede, porque ella piensa que todo lo que él hace a su alrededor es falso…

No puede…

No quiere hacerla infeliz…

Cuando recuerda el día de ayer, la recuerda de muchas maneras: la recuerda con ojos tristes, con ojos felices, vivaces. Y a veces, a punto de llorar, u otras veces, riendo y sonriendo como si nada pasara.

¿Qué hace?

¿Se acerca?

Pero… ¿Y si ella lo rechaza?

No quiere aceptarlo, pero tiene miedo…

Pero aunque lo tenga, sabe muy bien porqué ella nunca le cree: Nunca le cree porque él es muy _"coqueto"_, _mujeriego_, con "ciertas" chicas…

Por Kami…

Se acaba de dar cuenta de algo…

La ama con todo su corazón…

Pero sigue sabiendo que aunque lo haga, lo admita, lo diga, ella aún seguirá sin creerle. Aunque él la mire con ojos amorosos, llenos de pasión, de ternura y de mucho más, seguirá sin creerle…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Está chiquito, no quería poner la parte de Sakura en este mismo cap u.u Así que los dejé así de chicos, espero no se molesten ^^**

**En fin, gracias Sadness-Doll por dejarme review y agregarla a fav ^^**

**Un beso!**

**Stephanie  
><strong>


	3. Él

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO **al **PLAGIO**.

.

.

Nunca Olvides Que Te Quiero

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 3:

—Sakura

…Él…

.

.

Sabía que _él_ le estaba mirando…

_Siempre_ le mira…

Odiaba que la miraran _así_, se avergonzaba fácilmente, así que es muy fácil saber porqué no le gustaba…

Pero en especial, no le gustaba que _él_ le mirara, porque él le mira de muchas maneras, y todas, muy variadas: le miraba con orgullo, siempre queriendo decirle _"me siento orgulloso de ver que has salido adelante"_. De alguna manera, había más, siempre había más. Le miraba con amor, con ternura, con pasión…

Pero no hacía más que eso. Cuando todavía estaba en aquel instituto, él le hablaba más, le decía cosas que ella en verdad apreciaba, pero en cambio, le costaban creer.

Él le decía que ella era hermosa, pero no le creía. Y la verdad, cuando lo recuerda, frunce el ceño, infla un poco las mejillas, y se le tintan de un rosa pálido.

También recuerda aquella vez, en la cual, él le había dicho que le gustaba, le agradaba y más cosas, pero seguía dudando de él…

¡Y es que en verdad era imposible no dudar de él! ¡Si el muy coqueto iba y les hacía _caritas_ a otras chicas!

Pero aunque ella se enojara de esa manera, recordando las cosas _malas_, también recuerda las buenas, donde a veces platicaban, reían, pero no más que eso, así que para ella era difícil creer que en verdad le gustaba…

Alguna vez sintió atracción por él, pero no sintió más, o eso es lo que cree…

Hoy volvió a la que una vez fue su escuela para ir por unos papeles, era definitivo, ella se iba de ahí para siempre.

Y también, justo hoy que fue, volvió a notar su penetrante mirada en ella, y ella, hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Sus amigas y amigos se acercaron a ella, pero él no…

Y por alguna razón, le dolió…

Hasta se llegó a preguntar si sería verdad lo que en algún momento, él le había dicho…

Pero basta, ella no se iba a seguir recriminando lo que él le dijo en algún momento, disfrutaría sus últimos momentos en aquel lugar con o sin él…

.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Te ves hermosa! — le había dicho Kiba, otro de sus amigos.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Kiba!

— ¡Por primera vez concuerdo con el perro! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás radiante! ¡Simplemente hermosa! ¡Estos meses fuera te han caído muy bien!

— ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto! Pero… ¡Lo que no puedo negar, es que los he extrañado a montones a todos ustedes! ¡A Ino, a Hinata, a Suigetsu, a Kiba, a Neji, a TenTen, a Lee, y a ti también, Naruto…!— les había dicho Sakura, ya tirando lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¡Sakura-San! ¡Se ve hermosa! ¡Tanto o más que un diamante! ¡Mi flor de cere…!

— ¡Lee! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja hablar a Sakura-chan! — le gritó TenTen, Sakura comenzó a reír, ¡como los extrañaba, que buenos tiempos aquellos!

— En fin… ¿Frente? ¡Milagro que te apareces por aquí! ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

— ¡Ino! ¡Si quieres me voy…!— le dijo de manera sarcástica.

— ¡No! ¡Frente! ¡Te he extrañado como nunca…!— le dijo Ino llorando

— ¡Tranquila, cerda! ¡Yo también…!

Después de haberse calmado, TenTen decidió continuar la plática:

— ¿Y…? ¿A qué has venido?

— Vine… Por unos papeles, ya saben, para la nueva escuela…— les dijo, rascándose la sien.

Después de haber dicho esto, un silencio muy tenso quedó flotando en el aire.

— Pensé… Pensé que te quedarías…— le dijo Ino, con voz muy baja, casi susurrando.

— Sabes… Sabes que no me puedo quedar aquí, _porque duele_… Además, yo estaría un año atrás, y la verdad, me da no se qué…

Nadie habló por un momento.

— B-bueno… Sakura-chan, yo te deseo mucha suerte…— había dicho Hinata, con una tierna sonrisa.

Le regala una hermosa sonrisa:

— Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan

— Está bien, Frente… ¡Solo espero siempre recuerdes _quien_ es tu mejor amiga…! ¡Y que si no vienes a visitarme, ejem, visitarnos, iré hasta tu casa y…!

— ¡Yo también, Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

Y así, todos le desearon suerte, y que claro, no los olvidara…

— Sakura-chan…— le habló suavemente su madre, sabía que había llegado el momento.

— Chicos, yo… Me tengo que ir…— Sabía que sería un momento difícil…

— ¡Espera…!— Alguien le gritó.

Sasuke le tomó por el brazo, la jaló hacia él, y la besó…

Fue un beso tierno, bonito. Cuando dejó de besarla, le dijo susurrando:

—…Nunca Olvides Que Te Quiero…— le dijo, dándole aquella tierna sonrisa, y un besito.

Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa, y le dijo:

— Gracias…— dio la media vuelta, y se fue con su madre.

Y entonces lo supo, ella también lo amaba.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola! Aquí, (espero no haber defraudado! Ò.Ó) el final de esta pequeña historia, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, como ya había mencionado, no creo poder hacer más, y me refiero a esta historia, o una continuación, si en el futuro se me ocurre, yo la pongo xD

En fin, de antemano, muchas gracias a las chicas de los reviews, los fav, y seguir en mis otras historias, y aquí, los de esta xD:

**liliaasssdsd**

**xXBloodTearsXx**

**Mio AyshelHaias**

**gemishaaa**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Sadness Doll**

**Y a ti, que leiste esta historia**

Me despido,

Tu, que lees esto, cuídate

Besos

Stephanie! ^3^

PD: Mañana actualizo Of Weird and Beautiful Things

Byebye


End file.
